Family Bonds
by Blood and Paper
Summary: Sara was thrown from her home in Port Royal when the remnants of the Trade Company invaded and took control of the port. Can she survive on her own, or will she gain some unlikely allies to remove the Company from Port Royal? Rating may change. R
1. Accusations, Letters, Reunions

Author's Note: I saw it Saturday, so bare with me. I own nothing, characters, ships, etc. The only things I own is Sara, the Peris, and any other unknown character here.

Family Bonds

Chapter 1 Accusations, Letters, and Reunions

The two six year olds were pulled apart. This was nothing new to Sara; it was a part of her life. The one she was fighting, a schoolmate named Ben, began the fight; but came out on the losing side. Sara had a punch that could give an adult a bloody nose. Ben's father held the two apart and waited for Sara's mother to arrive. The six year old girl was struggling to get at her opponent.

"Miss Turner," Mr. Peri spoke. "Settle down. You'll be lucky..."

"That will be enough, Mr. Peri," came Elizabeth's voice.

The man looked up and saw the young woman before he released Sara; who rush to her mother's side.

"Ben said daddy's dead," Sara told her mother.

"He is," Ben sneered back.

Tears began to well up in Sara's eyes; which made Ben smile.

"Mr. Peri, I would advice you to keep your son from my daughter."

The man simply nodded. With that, Elizabeth took Sara by the hand and took her back home. Once there at the mansion, Elizabeth led her daughter to her chamber. She pulled out a box from her wardrobe that contained all the letters from the past six years.

"These are all from your father," Elizabeth said.

She handed the box to Sara, who climbed onto her mother's bed and began to look through and read the letters. They dated back to a few months after they parted ways up to a month ago. One letter caught Sara's attention. It was the return letter her father sent when he heard the news of her birth.

"See, you're father's alive."

4 Years Later

Sara walked right past Ben. Dressed in simple brown pants, an off-white shirt, and had a matching vest and boots, Sara had a sword she had taken from the blacksmith on her waist. Ben sneered at her, but it was easily ignored by the other ten year old. It was a few hours after sunrise, and Sara had nothing to do; except wait. Since the day she was shown the letters, Sara bugged her mother every night; and each night it was the same one. Sara unconsciously reached for the necklace her mother had gotten from Singapore. Passing by the candy store, Sara had received a sudden urge for some sweets. Half an hour later, she emerged with her chosen candies. She popped a small piece of peppermint in her mouth as she walked through town. Those who knew her parents, which were few nowadays, could see the resemblance between Sara and her father. Dark brown hair that reached just past her shoulders and had a natural slightly tight curl, brown eyes. If it were not for the gender difference, Sara could have passed off as him.

"You take after your father," Sara remembered her mother telling her.

I won't be surprised if I did, Sara thought when she reached the actual port.

She sat there and watched the action of the ships and those who worked there until the bells chimed midday. Sighing, the ten year old left the port and made her way back home to the mansion.

"Running home to mom," Sara heard.

She was taking the easy way home, which led past the smithy. She looked to the right and saw Ben sitting on the steps.

"No. You were told to keep away from me."

"Like I'm going to listen. I like your sword; can I have it?"

"No."

_There's no way. Go get one yourself._

Ben drew his own sword and attacked, Sara had little time to react. Sword drawn, Sara parried with skill that came only when taught. The thing was, she was not taking lessons; the only reason she knew how to fight could be it was inherited. Sara found an opening and took it, but Ben dodged it. The fight lasted no more than five, may be ten, minutes, but Sara had Ben pinned against a wall with her sword tip at Ben's throat.

"Keep it," Ben said.

Sara moved her sword and Ben took off. She had a deep cut on her upper right arm, but other than that, she was fine. Sara returned home and had her cut tended to and changed her shirt before she joined her mother for lunch. Served a lunch of chicken and a side of rice; to wash it down was a glass of water. Sara ate without complaint as guests ambassadors, and the like came and went. It was common, and Sara could not remember a lunch without interruptions. She excused herself after she down her water like rum. The afternoon passed slower than usual for Sara. She practiced in her make-shift sword arena for three hours, the one thing that had aided her in her sword skills. Upon her return home after the practice, Sara was shooed upstairs to wash; with complaints. She changed her clothes afterwards, but it was in a more of a pirate style than one would seen in the port town. Two hours later, Sara sat on the stairs in her clean clothes, and watched the last guest leave before she slid down the railing.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," Elizabeth said.

"Why? No one was here."

Sara gave her mother the smile she had inherited from her father. She kept it as she bounded out the door before Elizabeth. Sara made her way to the meadow cliffs that over looked the west, the sea, and the horizon. Below was their private stretch of beach. While waiting, for what Sara did not know, she practiced in an imaginary battle with imaginary opponents. When the sun was half set, Elizabeth stopped it and silently looked out to the horizon. At the same instant the last silver of sun sat, a green light flashed. In the growing dark, the two females saw a figure of a ship appearing out of no where and approaching the island.

_The legends are true,_ Sara thought.

Off in the distance, Will hung over the railing, hanging onto the rigging. He saw the two figures that made up his family. One began its way down a cliff pass to the beach, followed by the other. Minutes passed before the ship was close enough to launch a longboat. The shorter figure looked like she could not hold in her excitement as the taller merely watched. Will and one other entered the longboat and rowed to the beach. Elizabeth waited until Will fully stepped out of the boat until she flung herself onto him, her own excitement now out. Sara walked into the surf and took in her first looks of her father and his companion. Finally, the two separated and Elizabeth greeted Bootstrap. Will saw Sara and smiled; and Sara saw who she got her smile and half her personality from.

"Sara, meet your father and grandfather," Elizabeth said.

Sara walked up to Will, who went down to be eye level with her.

"Meet your daughter; Sara."

Will put a hand to a cheek right before she suddenly hugged him. Sara pulled back and looked him over. She saw the scar on his chest and traced it with an index finger, taking it it. Every legend that was told at school ran through her mind and those of the Dutchman were bound to be true. Will saw some blood being soaked up where Sara was cut earlier.

"How did that happen," he asked.

Sara looked and saw the blood. Elizabeth and Bill were talking about the past ten years; Sara saw this when she took a cautious look to her mother before answering.

"Ben cut me. He wanted my sword."

The ten year old's hand went to the sword, a sign to her father.

"He's been bugging me for years."

Will stood, took Sara's hand, and headed for the beach.

"How is he bugging you," he asked, sitting down.

"Saying the legends and tales aren't true. And..."

Sara sat down next to Will, unable to saw the words Ben said four years ago. Will waited patiently for his daughter to speak.

"He said, four years ago, that you were dead," Sara finished.

A tear ran down a cheek as she kept her eyes on the surf. She was only ten, and having been told that the tales were not true could cause so much damage. Will knew that these past ten years did not help his daughter when all she had to go on were the tales and stories from others. He put an arm around Sara and held her close.

_The legends and tales have been hard on her, _the man thought.

Sara wiped her tears away and looked up as her mother and grandfather joined her and Will. Will stood, followed by Sara. She felt some thing connect between her and her father; but could not explain it. When Sara's parents began to leave the beach, Sara began to follow, but Bill held her back.

"You'll have all day with him," Bill said. "Come and show me where you live."

Sara yawned, realizing that it was most likely past her bed time. She looked around and saw her grandfather's hand open. She took it and led him home.

At dawn, Elizabeth and Will arrived at the mansion and found the work already about their duties. A few hours later, Sara bounded down the stairs for breakfast. Dressed in clothes similar to the ones from the day before, Sara padded through the house barefoot. Her parents saw how much she was like Will now that he was here. Breakfast was silent between the Turners as they ate. Sara wanted to know the story from the two men, but did not push it. At midmorning, Sara sat still and patient as her cut was tended to by Bill. She wanted to get out of the house; but it was a needed thing. The second it was done, Sara bounded out the door. Any parent of a ten year old would tell others it was difficult to keep the child still. Elizabeth would tell that having a ten year old that has pirate blood in her veins is beyond difficult. Sara pooped another piece of hard candy in her mouth. It was a sunny day as she walked through the town, being greeted by those who knew her or her family. Her loose hair was caught in the breeze, and Sara brushed it out of her face. Excitement of finally seeing her father was ready to burst out; until she saw Ben and his father at the bakery. No escape routes were seen as the two made their way to her.

"Miss Turner," Mr. Peri said with respect and a hint of sarcasm.

"Mr. Peri," Sara replied flatly.

"I heard that a late ship arrived last night. It sure could not be the Dutchman," the older Peri said with a smile and a hint of sarcasm.

"How would I know. I'm not Port Master."

Sara began to walk past when Mr. Peri grabbed her upper left arm and turned her to face him and like wise.

"Don't pull that tone with me. I don't let my son get away with it," he said.

"He gets away with everything else."

Peri raised a hand to slap Sara, but it was stopped by being grabbed. He turned his attention to the owner, which gave Sara the opportunity to release herself. She dashed to put the other man between her and Peri.

"Who are you to stop me," Mr. Peri asked, angrily.

"Will Turner," he said.

Sara gave Ben a "I told you so" smile. Peri looked Will over and looked at Sara, now seeing the similarities; though the difference in gender. Will released Peri's hand and the other man gave a huff and left.

"Told you he wasn't dead," Sara said.

Ben could not retort and simply followed his father. Sara smiled and hugged her father at the waist.

"Come with me," he said. "I want to show you something."

Sara took her father's hand and kept up with him.


	2. The Keeper and the Protector

Chapter 2 The Keeper and the Protector

It was a distance from the town and port, but the two arrived at the location. A rusted shovel was the only thing that marked the area; which Will picked up and began to dig until he hit something. Sara went to her knees and began to dig with her hands. Finally, she brought up a chest with some help. A good look at it was added by a heartbeat. She looked at her father, wanting an answer.

"My heart. Your mother has kept it safe and so now you must," Will said. "If one gains it, they would be able to command me."

"I understand. I promise I won't tell, daddy."

"I know you will."

Will smiled and he placed the chest back into the hole and filled it with the dugged dirt. Sara knew that this was the one secret that cannot be told. When the hole was filled, they made their way back to the cliff beach since it was two hours before the day was done. Will and Elizabeth made their goodbyes while Bill gave Sara a simple Chinese necklace from Singapore.

"Mind the house," Bill told her.

"I will, grandfather."

Bill laughed.

"Bill, please."

Sara nodded and gave him a hug. He stood and roughed up Sara's hair before he went to the longboat. Will came over to his daughter and knelt down.

"Watch over your mother for me," he asked.

"I will."

Will pulled out the key he wore around his neck, and held it between himself and Sara.

"I want you to keep this safe for me."

"But the key needs to stay with the captain," Sara argued.

"I know. I wish for you to be the Keeper of the Key. Your mother's the Protector of the Heart."

Sara accepted the key and placed it around her neck. With ten minutes left, Will hugged his daughter; who returned it.

"I love you," Sara said.

"I know."

He pulled from Sara and stood. Elizabeth came over and stood behind the child.

"I'll be back in ten years, I promise."

With that, Will turned and began for the surf. When the sun finally sat, a bright green light flashed and the Dutchman faded from sight. Elizabeth was the first to move after some minutes past. Sara watched the horizon, hoping to see one last glimpse of the ship.

"Sara," she heard her mother call.

She sighed and pulled herself from the beach.

_Ten years is too long,_ Sara thought.

Faintly, Sara felt the heartbeat of the distant hidden heart and knew her father would keep his promise. Up ahead, her mother gave no sign of feeling the beat.

The next day, Sara was sent out to retrieve a few things for the head chief, Ian, needed. When Ben noticed the other ten year old, he avoided her. He knew not to mess with her now, not after what happened yesterday. Sara had her father's first sword on her waist, an obvious sign to any one, and a carrying basket in her hand. No comment came from Ben as Sara passed by; none was needed. When she was done with the shopping, Sara returned home through the servants entrance in the kitchen; the only one who could do that.

"Ian, I got want you wanted," Sara called out.

"Bring 'em over here," she heard.

She sat the basket down by the stove Ian was working at. They talked about what the others had heard and were gossiping about; which had taken a while. While they talked, Ian taught Sara a new dish from Spain. Finally, she left the kitchen and walked into some sort of gathering. Not a gathering she had grown up knowing, but of a different group; pirates. Quietly, Sara moved the key from her pocket to her neck, putting it under her shirt. As she moved through the crowd, the pirates stopped their conversations and looked at the ten year old. They recognized the necklace Bill gave her and knew that this was indeed the daughter of the pirate king. Such the only reason the gathered did not sneer or make their usual comments. Elizabeth stood on the staircase balcony and stopped Sara before she could retire to her chamber for a few hours. Sara wondered why as she stayed a step behind her mother, but faced the prates.

"Brethren Court," Elizabeth said. "The time has come. The world of piracy is being taken over by those who wish to see us dead. The time has come; once again we must make our stand against them."

"How do you know this," one Brethren member asked.

"With each passing day, more pirates and men die at sea; with evidence to proof. One or two survivors are always found."

Sara heard distant sounds of battle as her mother spoke. She tugged at her mother's sleeve; which gave her an alert minutes before the mansion was stormed by the attackers; remnants of the Trading Company. The pirate king pushed Sara into the corridor and led her to a hidden panel. With one hit of a decorative square, a side panel opened and revealed a hidden tunnel. Elizabeth took the necklace she had, the symbol of being the pirate king, and shoved it into her daughter's hand.

"Take this and go to Shipwreck Cove. Summon the Court," she instructed. "Now, go."

Elizabeth shoved Sara into the hidden tunnel and hit the square; closing the door before Sara could question. A lit torch was a ways in, but Sara took it to help. It took her so long to reach the end, since she did not know where it led, it was an hour after sun down. It had led her to the general area where the chest was buried. In the near distance, several torch lights were seen and were getting closer. Sara snuffed out her own torch and began her search for the chest before the approaching party did. The shovel was right where it was left and Sara began to dig. Only when she made the initial hit did she drop the shovel and began to hand dig. Minutes later, she had the chest and dashed for the tunnel; just in time to hid from the party. Trading Company soldiers judging from the uniforms; Sara could see that from the tunnel. Only thoughts could tell her what could have happened if they were looking for, and found, the chest. She waited for the last torch light to pass out of sight before she made her way to the pier that was not far from the tunnel entrance. A boat was tied up and a barrel had fresh food in a sack hidden in it. The boat would allow Sara to reach the nearest island; a good week away. The food was enough for two, but it was always a good idea to save it. Sara launched the boat from the pier and began to row until exhaustion took her. Only the sun's heat and a splash of water on her woke Sara. With a look around, something told her this was no ordinary ship. Her food and the chest was within reach; and the first thing in hand was the chest.

"There's no need to worry about that here," Sara heard.

A closer look at the ship, mainly the sails, told Sara that she was aboard the Black Pearl. She picked herself up and saw the one that could only be Jack Sparrow.

"What brings you out this far," he asked.

"The Company invaded Port Royal. Mum sent me off before I could ask why. I thought the chest was in its sights and had to save it," Sara said. "I really don't know what happened"  
Jack remained silent, and thought of what Sara said. Or was it that he saw Elizabeth and Will in the ten year old.

"Mr. Gibbs," he finally said.

"Aye, cap'n."

"Give Miss Turner here a hammock and duties."

"Cap'n?"

"You heard me."

Jack walked off and left Sara and Gibbs. Sara picked up the food sack and followed Gibbs below deck. He gave her an empty hammock near the side of the ship and left her alone. To Sara's knowledge, Port Royal was taken, her mother was dead or a captive, and the gathered Brethren Court in the same situation. To top it off, it had been two days since the ten year mark. There was nothing Sara could do at the moment. Sara sat the chest by the haul, hidden by its surroundings. She took out an apple and went back on deck. It was a typical Caribbean sunny day as the Pearl made it's way from Port Royal. Sara felt at home on the ship and the crew had accepted her as one of them. By nightfall, Sara had proven her worth; and an alteration of her clothing. Her off-white shirt was replaced by a dark, almost midnight, blue shirt. Boots more appropriate to the high seas, and pants to match. The crew believed that the contains of the chest was not worth a fight, which gave relief to Sara. She was on deck, enjoying the peace and quiet the night gave. A ship figure was seen, but it did not attack, for it recognized the Pearl.

"The Orient," Gibbs said, coming up to the ten year old's side. "It will not attack us."

"Captained by Azu Tan," Sara said. "He was in Port Royal."

_That's why. He knows I escaped and survived._

Sara's hand went to the necklace Elizabeth gave her. Summon the Court, Elizabeth's voice sounded in Sara's mind.

"You best be getting some sleep; majesty," Gibbs said.

Sara sighed and made her way below. She climbed into her hammock and laid there awake. Nothing helped to bring sleep to her. Sara looked down at the chest with a wish she knew what to do. With a cautious look at the sleeping crew, Sara climbed down out of her hammock. She took out the key, hidden under her shirt; opened to reveal her chest but no more, and opened the chest. The lock opened with a thud and it caused Sara to look around nervously. When no one moved, she sighed and opened the chest. Inside was the heart; still beating. A relief to be had; Sara closed it and relocked it. The key safely hidden back under her shirt, Sara climbed back into her hammock and fell asleep.


	3. I have a brother?

Author's Note: Privy is short for privilaged. Since Billy had been living on sea, and had no knowledge to this point of Sara; he sees her as one of "high rank and class".

Chapter 3 "I have a brother?"

Sara ate a piece of fruit she had as she went about her duties on the Pearl. Over the course of the day, more pirate ships are seen; all belonging to the Court members that Sara had seen at the mansion. She kept track of the ships and all of the gathered pirates had escaped. Signals were passed between the ships, telling of what happened in the town and port. Sara signaled the question: "What happened to the Pirate King?" None of the pirates, save a select few on the Pearl, knew that Elizabeth "Pirate King" was Sara's mother. Sara watched the signal from the Orient.

"Captured by the Company."

Sara felt a knife in her gut. Forced from her home at the age of ten, protected the chest and kept the key, left the only land she knew, became a member of the Pearl's crew, mother captured by the Trade Company, and no knowledge of where the Dutchman was.

"Where shall the Court meet," was signaled over.

It seemed that Azu Tan knew Sara and would trust her only because she seemed to know what to do.

"Shipwreck Cove," was the return signal.

"I summon the Brethren Court," Sara said for all to hear.

Gibbs, and Jack, who was not that far from the gathered at the railing, looked at the ten year old. There was nothing she cold do, Gibbs doubted of Sara. But he saw the necklace Sara had, and knew it was the one Elizabeth had when she was the King. If the Court saw it, they would know of the seriousness of the situation.

From the wheel, a young twenty year old saw the ten year old at the railing, signaling back and forth with the Orient and was at a lost for words. He knew that no women were to be on any ship and since there was, he had all intentions of ignoring her. What stopped that was the way she held herself on the ship; which was like the way he held himself.

Two days, and it's like she became a pirate, he thought. but she looks familiar; can't place it though.

Sara turned toward the wheel deck and the man now saw the connection.

"Mr. Turner," Jack called. :"New heading; Shipwreck Cove."

"Aye, cap'n."

William turned the wheel and took the ship south. Sara came up to the deck and had her first good look at the ship. A piece of a cloth strip, most likely from the Orient, was blown into Sara's face. Instead of tossing it aside, she used it to tie her hair back. A maroon color, it sparked a memory search in William; nothing came to mind as of yet. Soon, the crew were tying down items; and Sara was among those in the riggings and masts.

_Who knew a ten year old Privy from Port Royal knows her way around a ship,_ William thought.

Being the lightest one, Sara was flying through the mast posts and rigging lines. She tied down the last of the ropes and slid down another to the deck.

"Jack," William called. "Who's that? The one with the blue shirt."

Jack looked down at the deck and saw Sara helping Cotton with tying down the cannons.

"That'd be Sara Turner."

"Turner?"

"Aye."

Jack left the wheel deck as William finalized the connection between his memories and Sara. She was his younger sister.

"I don't have a sister," he said.

Apparently it was loud enough to be heard, since Sara looked up to the wheel, hold Cotton's parrot in both hands. It was obvious it said something she did not like. She heard the line and it took her by surprise. She released the parrot, and like any pirate, she marched right up to William and tried to stare him in the face. She stomped on his foot when she could not and stormed off. She went below and checked on the chest. Safe in its hiding place. Sara climbed into her hammock as the older sibling came down.

"You down here, kid," he called.

"Name's not kid. It's Sara. And yours?"

William though of how to address the question before actually answering.

"Billy; Billy Turner."

_I have a brother?_

There was a silence there between them; neither knew what to say. Sara pulled out the key and lazily played with it in her hands; remembering her first meeting with her father. Only when Billy came over did she put it back.

"What happened," he asked.

"The remains of the Trading Company invaded Port Royal and took over. Mum's been captured. She gave me this..." Sara held up the necklace. "And told me to go to Shipwreck Cove and summon the Court. That was about three days ago."

_Three days ago? That means..._ Billy thought.

Before a word was said, a call of warning was heard. The two dashed up on deck and saw a French naval ship approaching. But the colors were lowered and pirate colors were raised. Jack gave the order, and the Pearl's own colors were raised. It was a show of force between the two ships; who had the bigger guns and crew was the thought many of the crew had. They pasted with nothing shot between the crews; only signaling. It seemed like what happened at Port Royal happened at key ports that belonged to France, Spain, all countries that had sea fairing ships. After the signals were passed, the colors were lowered and the passing ship's French colors were raised. Sara looked up at her brother; who put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"What'd they say," Marty asked.

"The Company's leader, a Lord Dunbar, is in search for the chest."

"The chest," a new addition, two months ago, asked.

The one who spoke was Thomas, Tom for short, was a baker's son and knew nothing of the legends, tales, and stories that were told since the early days of the new "pirate peace". Sara and Billy looked at Tom, each other, than back.

"You don't know the legend of the chest," Billy said. "It contains the still beating heart of the Flying Dutchman. The chest is hidden away on some island; not known to any one but the captain and the crew of the Dutchman."

"And the key stays with the cap'n," Sara added.

"Oh. And the captain?"

"Some say it's Davy Jones; others say it's one called William Turner," Billy told the fifteen year old Tom.


	4. Tales Are Told

Chapter 4 Tales Are Told

"So, Sparrow had the heart and wanted to be immortal by stabbing it," Tom asked, making sure he heard right.

"Sure did. But he helped Turner to stab it," Billy said.

He and Sara had quickly and silently agreed to pretend like they were not related to the Dutchman captain.

"Never thought he'd do that."

"You can never know what goes on in the mind of Jack Sparrow," Gibbs said.

"What, exactly, does the Dutchman do?"

"Ferry souls to the Dead Land," Sara answered.

"Land of the Dead," Billy corrected. "Davy was charged by the Sea Goddess Calypso to ferry the souls of those that died at see to the next world for ten years. For one day, after the ten years were done, he could come ashore and be with the one he loved."

"But from what I heard, he was a sea creature. How..."

"He became what you heard of," Billy said.

Sara did the best impression she could of Davy with his tentacle beard. It was well into the night, and Sara was tired; but the thrill of helping to tell the tales she was told kept her up. In the past few days, Sara had changed from being a some what cultured ten year old daughter of a governor to a pirate on the Black Pearl and a daughter of the Pirate King. Both the governor and King were the same person, but very few knew that. Sara was indeed a pirate; her brother was one; her whole family were pirates.

"And what about the Land of the Dead?"

"At world's end. Only the dead pass to there," Sara said.

Tom was taking in all this new information in like a sponge. To him, Billy and Sara were young story tellers and were in no way related to the two most famous pirates that sailed the seas.

"How do you know all of this," Tom asked.

"All pirates know it; right after the Code, of course," Billy said.

Sara finally yawned and rested her head on Billy's arm; a sure sign that the story hour was done. Billy picked his sister up in his arms and made his way down into the upper hold.

"Billy, one more question," Tom called.

Billy stopped and listened.

"How are you and Sara related?"

"Siblings."

When Billy laid Sara in her hammock, she woke and gave Billy a meek smile.

"You remember dad," she asked.

"I remember the first time I met him. You saw him not that long ago if ten years was up near half a week ago. Now, get some sleep."

Sara sighed, but fell asleep. Billy smiled and went on deck. There was no safe port for Sara where Billy could leave her at; and Tortuga was out of the question.

_I guess the Pearl's the only safe place for Sara,_ Billy thought.

The night was calm as the crew finally gave into sleep. Billy had first watch; but Tom kept him company.

"Billy, what you and Sara told earlier, is it real," Tom asked.

"No; it's a tale."

"Oh."

Tom wanted to really believe the tales were real. He was a no one from his home port; a baker's son and nothing more. He came on the Pearl looking for adventure and excitement on the seas. Rumors were pieced together of the battle between the pirate nations and the Trading Company and its allies. It was all Tome had to go on.

"I just thought that the tales were..."

"Real? Many do; but you really can't trust rumors and the stories they tell."

Sara fell into a deep sleep as her brother took to the deck. Now on the Pearl and the Pirate King, as it were by Elizabeth and until discussed by the Brethren Court, Sara could only wonder of things. As she fell into slumber, a dream over took her.

_It was a bright day as an older version of Sara walked the deck. Through the minds eye, she appeared to be no more than twenty; twenty-five at the oldest. Black sails caught the wind as the older Sara climbed the riggings. She had on dark brown pants and boots, a cotton maroon shirt with gold embroidery and opened to show some skin and chest; nothing more. To add to the dress was the sword at her side. It was one of the better swords Sara had. In the years past, the older Sara that is seen in the dream has been on the Pearl for near ten years and it was time she returned back home to Port Royal. Those years away showe._

Sara woke from the dream, breathing hard. It was nice to see herself as a pirate, not so much the result of Port Royal. She rolled out of the hammock and stretched; getting the sleep out of her body. She saw sunlight coming down into he hold and went on deck. The crew were going about their duties as Sara emerged. She helped when and where she could; but generally kept out of the way. The crew did not mind her presence, since they knew the tales and stories were true. She sat down with a piece of rope and began to practice knots as Tom came up and watched her; butting in only to correct her.

"Davy Jones," Sara said.

Tom had asked about the first captain of the Dutchman while helping Sara with a new knot. The ten year old went through her tale and story memories; bringing up what she could remember.

"He fell in love with the sea goddes Calypso; untamable and changing as the sea itself. Like we said before, Calypso charged him to ferry souls that died at sea to the Land of the Dead for ten years."

"That sounds like a long time."

"It is. So, after every ten years, he can step onto land and spend one day, from sun down to sun down, with her. But she was not there and Davy felt betrayed and all that. So, in order not to feel like that, he cut out his own heart. The way he changed, if the tales are told, his appointed duty was changed."

"And the tale of the battle?"

"Thirty years ago, roughly, the Trading Company managed to gain Davy's heart and attempted to use him to rid the seas of piracy."

Sara got the knot done correctly and smiled. She waited until Jack walked by before she finished.

"Davy could not refuse since whomever had the heart could command him."

"But Davy's dead now. Who's the captain now?"

"Don't know, really."


	5. Lord Dunbar

Chapter 4 Lord Dunbar

Elizabeth was escorted, in irons, to the office Cutler Beckett used all those years ago. She had managed to send Sara off to escape before being captured. Elizabeth only hoped her daughter had eluded capture. The map Beckett had painted on one of the walls was still up; but all of the other furnishings belonged to the lord that held the leadership of the East Indian Trading Company.

"Ah, Miss Swann," Dunbar when Elizabeth entered with her escorts.

"It's Turner," she corrected.

"I'm sure."

Marcus Dunbar was a man of politics and did not believe the tales that were told in England to ward off the children's thoughts of adventure. He poured himself a glass of wine and took a drink of it before speaking.

"I have need of your services on a matter I have in England. A number of members in Parliament have formed a rebellion organization against the king. Apparently they believe the wild tales and stories of the piracy legends; Jones and his ship, the Pearl, the Brethren Court..."

Dunbar stopped to take another drink and saw Elizabeth's reaction to what he saw.

"You know them?"

"If you mean by tales and stories; everyone has. It makes a good bed time for any child," Elizabeth said.

She held no facial expression that could hold any hint she knew more than he did.

"Well, the king had requested that I personally come here and find the truth and the leader of the rebellion," Dunbar said, coming to the point of the visit. "I wish to know your say."

"Lord Dunbar, I live here in Port Royal, a thousand miles from England. What goes on there does not affect myself, the port and town," Elizabeth said.

Dunbar walked over to his desk, sat down his glass, and pulled out a tri-folded piece of paper and read it.

"The arrest orders from the king himself. 'Arrest any who you deem linked to piracy'."

Sara tied her safety line around her waist before climbing the riggings to the masts. The Pearl was being pounded by a storm that hit at midday; it was now well into the night and all hands were on deck and were struggling to tie down loose objects. Nearly blown off the cross beam, Sara fell and caught a loose rope and swung on that to the deck. She did a simple mid-air summersault and landed on her feet. When she straighten, she saw one she had not seen before.

Calypso looked down at the ten year old and saw the looks of one she had met before. The sea goddes dissolved the storm and allowed the crew to relax. The men were grateful and gave their thanks to the goddess. Calypso approached Sara and saw the dark brown eyes she inherited from her father.

"The Dutchman is not here," she said for all to hear.

"We don't seek the ship. We're bound for Shipwreck Cove," Billy said.

He came up behind Sara and untied her before he put a dry towel around her shoulders. Calypso saw the connection between them and smiled to herself; allowing Billy's words.

"The Trade Company forced my sister from our home in Port Royal..."

Calypso held up a hand and silenced the elder Turner sibling.

"Let the child speak."

"Mum told me to summon the Court and go to Shipwreck Cove; reasons untold to me."

"You can't prove that," one of the crew said.

Sara took her mother's necklace and held it up. The crew saw and recognized it; except for Tom.

"The necklace of the Pirate King," Sara said. "Given to me and to show the authority of the command."

"The word of a runt."

"How about mine," Billy said.

Billy was the third in command, after Gibbs, and none dared to challenge him. The member went silence, knowing what could happen if he did not.

"We seek safe passage to Shipwreck Cove," Billy asked of Calypso.

Everyone was on edge, waiting for the goddess's answer. Calypso faded, but a single crab was left in her place. The sign that Billy's request was answered in the Pearl's favor. Sara put the necklace back on and waited for any challenges; none came.

Marcus Dunbar and a group that numbered ten were led to the hiding place of the chest by Elizabeth; still in irons.

"It's over there; the shovel marks it," Elizabeth said, doing her best to point.

Dunbar motioned for his men to begin digging at the spot. Elizabeth watched with the knowledge that once again, the Company will have the heart and command of the sea. Minutes passed until the med stopped and looked at the lord.

"Why did you stop," the man demanded.

"It's not here, sir," one said. The chest isn't here."

Elizabeth's hopes were raised when she heard the statement. Sara escaped and took it with her.

_Thank you, Will,_ she thought.

Now she knew what Will had shown their daughter when he was there and was glad of it. Dunbar looked to Elizabeth, who shrugged. She was doing her best to show she had no idea where it was.

"Where is it?"

"I told you. It's marked there by the shovel. Maybe you're digging in the wrong place."


	6. The Brethren Court

Chapter 5 The Brethren Court

"Yo ho, haul together, hoist the colors high. Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die," Sara sang.

She was sitting in the masts; taking some time to herself. The Pearl was making good time to Shipwreck Cove and the two Turners were filling each other in on the past ten years; talking only in secret about their parents. Of which, Sara told her brother about her first meeting with their father.

"The king and his men stole the queen from her bed; and bound her in her Bones. The sea be ours, and by the powers. Where we will we'll roam. Yo ho, haul together; hoist the colors high. Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die."

"Sara," she heard Tom call up.

She looked down and waited for her senior of five years to speak.

"That song; what is it?"

"I could tell you..." Sara looked back up. "But I dont feel like coming down."

Sara looked out to the horizon and sighed; remembering a saying that ran in the family; just like the pirate blood; "Keep a eye open to the horizon."

"Some men have died, and some are alive. And others sail on the sea - with the keys to the cage... And the Devil to pay. We lay to Fiddler's Green. The bell has been raised from its watery grave... Do you hear its sepulchral tone? We are a call to all, pay head the squall; and turn your sail toward home! Yo ho haul together, hoist the colors high. Heave ho, thieves and beggars; never say we die."

Those who heard the song remember all to well the meaning of it; which Sara knew as well. Sara had a haunting voice when she sang it; and it sent a shiver down the spine of any within hearing distance; which included the whole of the _Pearl_ and parts of the gathering pirate fleet. The gathering ships neared Shipwreck Island and launched longboats when they dared sail no further. Sara, Billy, Tom, and selected crew members from the _Pearl_ entered one of the longboats; with Jack being among them. When the _Pearl_'s longboat reached an open dock, Sara was offered a hand up by Azu Tan.

"Majesty," he said.

"Azu; I trust none of the Court knows of yet," Sara said.

She and the Chinese pirate captain and lord walked side-by-side as their companions walked a few steps behind them. Azu was the only one of the nine lords that knew that Sara and Billy were Elizabeth's children.

_Now the others will know,_ the older pirate thought.

The Brethren Chamber was already buzzing with activity and conversations when the two crews entered and took their respected seats. Sara remained standing as whispers were heard among the pirates.

"A child? No more than ten; and a girl at that," was the one Sara heard the most; in different ways, and it was her cue to begin speaking.

"Members of the Court," she said loudly, ending the whispers. "I have on on the behalf of the Pirate King; with the command to summon the Court."

"How can you prove this," one of the lords asked.

Sara grabbed her mother's piece of eight and tossed it onto the table where all present could see it.

"Her piece of eight. I'm sure you remember now. By now, all key ports have been taken over by the East Indian Trade Company. Port Royal is counted among them."

"All ports were. What's your part in this?"

"I'm the child that was in the mansion that day. The king, my mother, helped me escape. She has since been captured," Sara said.

"And you naturally assume you take the title for yourself," the Indian captain said.

"There's nothing in the Code that says other wise. It was bestowed on me."

"No," the same captain said, pounding on the table with his fist. "Check the Code; I demand it."

From a separate room, the Keeper of the Code appeared. The two Turners saw that he bore similarities to Jack; or was it the other way around? A large book was dropped on the table and he went through the pages to the page that contained the Pirate King entry.

"The elected Pirate King may bestow the powers and title to one they deem worthy or in dire situations in which they cannot perform such powers," Teague said. "Port Royal did you say, child?"

"Aye."

"Than take the piece of eight; it's yours."

The necklace was picked up by one of the lords, who stood and approached Sara before he place it around her neck. Sara nodded her thanks and the lord returned to his seat.

"Now, the remains of the Company seek to regain a foothold in order to rebuild," Sara said, sitting. "If we don't act quickly, than we will see another battle to rival that of the first."


	7. The Duty

Author's Note: The lyrics in here are from "Home" by Daughtry. I don't own any of it; as is any other songs or parts of songs I have in here. I will post an AN if otherwise.

Chapter 7 The Duty

The green light flashed and the Dutchman was back to performing its duty; with Will at the helm. He met his daughter for the first time and felt a connection to her. They had spent the day together; sparing to their heart's delight. He saw himself in her; even had his smile. That brought a smile to his own face; the memory of Sara. Billy had taken after his mother; always had his mind going.

"A shame you can't be there," Bill said, coming up to his son. "Sara reminds me so much of you; only younger."

"I saw that too."

The elder Turner saw his son's face and knew he was thinking of Elizabeth and his children. Billy only put a hand on Will's shoulder.

"Don't worry, William. If they truly take after you and Elizabeth, they can take care of themselves."

Bill left the helm and Will looked over his shoulder; back to the living world. He hoped that they were safe.

The crew of the Pearl were silent; only the sound of the guitar Teague played broke the silence. As he did, Sara and Billy began to hum along with the tune. The Court had agreed to raid the ports now being controlled by the Company; only to allow the governor and the proper authority to return. Sara was at the front of the fleet; the Pearl as the flagship. The king and one of the nine lords, those who had seen her said she was too young; until they were reminded of the tales of the last King and the Dutchman captain. The playing stopped and all were quiet. The fleet waited for the order in the dead hour of the night; all prepared for the battles. Sara nodded to Tom, who gave the signal for the breaking of the fleet. The ships began to move apart; making their way to their known ports. The first port for the Pearl; Port Royal.

There was no difference between the star filled sky and the reflective water below. Will was nearly at ease in this place; but thoughts of his family and home could not be easily forgotten. He did not deserve this fate; but he welcomed it compared to the alternative.

_The miles are getting longer, it seems, the closer I get to you. I've not always been the best man or friend for you; but your love makes it true. And I don't know why, you always seem to give me another try,_ Will thought.

He sighed. No word of the events in the living world were sent. Only news was from the dead that his ship ferried. Rumors filled the crew; remains of the ETIC taking key ports; Port Royal among them.

_Be careful what you wish for,_ Will reminded himself._ 'Cause you just might get it all, and then some you don't want._

Bill saw his son's distant faces and could only think of his grandchildren and daughter-in-law.

'Bill," one of the crew shouted. "Word from the dead. The fleet has massed and moving on the ports."

"Fleet?"

"Pirates. The pirate fleet."

History repeats, Bill thought.

Will heard the news and had the urge to rush to help; but dared not abandon his duty. He gave a quick prayer to Calypso to protect the ones he cared for as he remained silent; no commands to turn back.

Sara finished dressing herself in her given clothes. Near a month on the seas, she was at home on the Pearl. Billy and Tom had looked out for her; but Sara had shown her own strengths and hid her weaknesses. Her sack of food had since gone and began to share rations with the crew. She grabbed her last apple and came up to the top hold, wanted to relax in her hammock. Sara saw Tom hold the chest; who had just found it.

"Tom, that not be yours," she said.

"It matches the description in the tales. Where'd you get it?"

"I'm not telling you. The chest is mine, put it back."

Fathers heart must not fall into one's hands except for Billy or me, Sara thought.

It was selfish, she knew, but it was the only way to keep it safe. Tom, stood, still with the chest, and made his way to the deck; Sara running after him.

"Billy, Tom's got it," she called out.

The brother turned and saw Tom holding the chest. The siblings sandwiched the betrayer, swords drawn. Tom did not know where to go since Gibbs and Jack joined the Turners. Sara was the first to move and speak.

"The chest is mine; I found it. Give it back."

"And now I have it. What makes you think I'll give it back; runt."

Sara put her sword to Tom's throat, a threat that she will kill him easily.

"Don't call me runt," she said.

Tom released his right hand from the chest, drew his sword, and deflected Sara's sword. Billy, Gibbs, and Jack all put their swords to Tom. He stopped, thinking of how to escape with the chest. He was taken by the tales and the chest was his ticket to his own fame.

"Tom, the chest doesn't belong to you; return it," Billy said.

"What's so important about it? The chest holds Davy's heart; so let me have it. Jack, with this, we can do what we want."

"I am doing what I want. But not like this."

Sara charged at Tom; attacking. He barely parried it, but Sara kept up the attack.

_"Your mother has kept it safe; now you must,"_ Sara heard her father's voice tell her. _I won't let you down._

Tom had to parry constantly, trying to keep Sara away. The crew stayed out of the way of the fight; allowing the ten year old battle one that could easily overpower her. Jack saw Sara's skills and techniques and knew who she got them from.

_"I practice three hours a day so when I meet a pirate, I can kill it,"_ Jack remembered from all those years ago.

Sara drew first blood, but Tome did not end it. He began to press Sara; a reverse of the battle. Even then, Sara's blood was not drawn; until she stumbled. She fell to the deck on her back, pinned by Tom's sword.

"The chest is mine," he said.

Only then did he remove the sword and walked away. Sara picked herself up and picked up her sword.

"Come back here, Tom. I'm not done with you," she shouted.

That had a hidden meaning, and Billy knew it as well as Sara. Now, if only Sara could kill Tom; the message can be delivered. Tom merely ignored Sara; his last mistake. Sara took out her knife, threw it, and was embedded into Tom's back.

"Come back here, Tom. I'm not done with you," the voice called out over the air.

The Dutchman was in the Land of the Dead, but all of the crew heard it and knew what it meant. Will knew it and was now torn between the duty of the ship and to return to the living world to his children.

_It was a warning,_ Calypso sent to the captain. _You will know when to return; and will not change._

Sara cleaned her knife on Tom's clothes before the body was thrown overboard. Billy took the chest back below where it could be safely checked. Sara followed soon after. She took the key out; which Billy saw.

_The key._

"Thought that stayed with the captain," he said.

"He gave it to me for safe keeping. And I promised to keep the heart safe."

Sara turned the key and unlocked the chest. She gave a sigh of relief when she saw it was still there. This was the first Billy saw it and knew this was indeed important. The chest was resealed and hidden again; this time deeper in the hold. Night fell and Sara had time to think the recent events over.

_Your father received the message. I will allow his return when the time comes,_ Sara heard Calypso.

Sara nodded and wondered when the time would be.


	8. Billy

Chapter 8 Billy

Five Years Ago

Billy hugged his mother. It was early morning, just after breakfast, and he was bound for the Pearl and his own adventures. In the main foyer, Elizabeth and a five year old Sara were seeing the older sibling off. Sara was still in her night clothes, but it did not bother her. Bill was wearing his father's old clothes, but will "pirate" alterations. Billy knelt down to look at Sara and gave her a ring on a piece of leather string.

"Happy birthday, Kiddo," he said. "Dad gave this to me for my birthday."

"Thanks, Billy."

The two siblings hugged; the last they would see each other for years. Billy stood, and with his sword at his side, left home and made his way to the port and the Black Pearl. Sara knew the tales of the Pearl from school; even the other tales of what happened over fifteen years ago. The first meeting between Jack and Billy was like that of Jack's meeting with Will. After a long, and some what heated, discussion, Jack agreed to take Billy as a crew member.

Two Years Later

Jack, Billy, Gibbs, and the crew found a spring deep in the unknown forest. According to Jack, it was the famous fountain of youth. An unlucky, or lucky, crew member tested the water and was shot by Jack; and did not die.

"Only steel may end a life of the fountain," Billy said, repeating a riddle that led them there.

Each member filled their flasks and hides with the water. Billy filled his two; and secretly a third. He knew time had no effect on his father, but his mother was not so lucky. All returned to the Pearl and set sail, drinking the water.

Six Months Later

Billy made his way through the town of Port Royal to the mansion; passing two seven year olds fighting verbally. His presence was made known to Elizabeth when Billy entered the mansion. She led him into the governor's office and closed the door. Billy took out a flask and tossed it to his mother.

"Water from the fountain of youth," he said. "Thought you'd might want it. I know dad would."

"Does Sara know you're here," Elizabeth asked after drinking the water.

"No; but I did see her fighting Ben on the way here."

"They've been fighting for some time now. Ever since Ben said your father was dead."

"I could..."

"No, Billy. She will know in a few years. I trust you..."

"I can't promise, but give father my love."

With that, Billy left the office, and soon the mansion. Sara, now seven, had a black eye and a cut and bloody lip. Bill saw that; but also saw Ben was worse off than his sister. Bruises, cut lip, even limping. That told Billy that Sara was indeed the better fighter; either by skills taught or inherited.

Present

In the distance, Billy saw a flash of green light and knew that the Flying Dutchman had returned to the living world. He could remember his first meeting with Will ten years ago and knew his sister will be meeting him soon. Billy took out his flask and took a drink of the water. He promised he would do such on this day. The day on land would pass before the Pearl could reach Port Royal, all knew, but they could still return to the island.

"Billy," Tom called. "There's a long boat; and a person's in it."

"Haul it aboard."

Some of the crew hauled it up and Billy recognized it as Sara. Jack poured a bucket of water on Sara, who woke up.


	9. Back Home

Chapter 9 Back Home

Dawn was breaking as the Pearl reached the opposite side of the island; hidden from the port. Sara told of the tunnel she escaped into and it led right into the mansion and the heart of Port Royal. Sara and the crew made their way to the beach the chest hidden under some tarps. The siblings agreed to rebury it; but at a place only they knew of. They waited until the crew went up the path before going to the beach cave. It was the safest place they had on their side. Once they regrouped with the others, Sara led them to the tunnel and had led them with confidence until they reached the hidden panel. Billy found the trigger and he and Sara poked their heads out. The corridor was empty and the crew made their way through the mansion to each room; letting the workers go. Sara and Billy were about to step onto the front balcony when they heard Lord Dunbar's voice.

"Now, Miss Swann. You will tell me where you hid the chest. It's foolish to resist."

"I told you were it was; even led you there. Some one else took it."

"They didn't see me," Sara whispered.

She and Billy were hunched down and semi-hidden by the balcony's vertical railings; watching the scene below.

"What?"

"The day the Company invaded; after I came out of the tunnel, I did a rush dig for the chest. I filled the how and hid in said tunnel."

Dunbar looked up to the balcony; having heard the voices; but saw no one. He looked back to Elizabeth.

"I swear to you, that chest is mine. I assure you," he told her.

With that, Dunbar left the mansion with his men. Sara was the first to reveal her head; followed by Billy.

"They gone," Sara asked.

Elizabeth looked up and saw the two siblings.

"I though you were at Port Leon," she said to her daughter.

"A lotta good that'll do; all the ports have been taken," Billy said. "And I wasn't going to leave her at Tortuga."

"The Court?"

"Agreed to help restore the proper authority; and that Saras the Pirate King."

Sara nodded, confirming what her brother said.

"It took some time, but they agreed," Sara said.

Trade soldier passed by the house; silencing the family. It was not safe for them to be there; Elizabeth knew that.

"All of you must go; now. If Lord Dunbar learns of you, he will use you to find the chest," she said.

No one moves from where they were, perhaps with good reason.

"He won't," Sara said. "We hid it."

Sara motioned to herself and Billy. Jack, who was still up on the balcony, saw that and knew instead of running off to find it or to have one of the siblings lead him to it; he would leave it alone. Will was his friend and father to two of his crew members. A knock at the door sent the siblings back up and joined Jack in the corridor; all the way back to the tunnel. Billy was brave enough to emerge to see who it was. When he did not return, Sara went to the balcony and peaked from the railing and saw Dunbar putting irons on Billy. He saw her and his look told her to forget about him, Elizabeth, even Port Royal, for the foreseeable future. She nodded and silently slipped off.

"Where's Billy," Robert asked.

Robert was a long time friend of Billy and had joined him on the Pearl. Blonde hair had since turned more dirty blonde, hazel eyes could capture any potential woman his age. And his overall appearance was his own. Clothing from the Far East, sword from India, and an upper left arm tribal tattoo from Singapore. His clothing was tattered and torn from years of wear. A white shirt once now had a yellow color tone to it, black pants had faded due to being exposed to the saltwater, and boots that had seen their prime years ago. Skin had a deep tan from years of sailing; that gave Robert the added boost of being fallen to by a likely lover.

"He fell behind, Robert," Sara said.

With that, the crew made their way through the tunnel and to the Pearl. Sara now had no one to count on; unless one wanted to count Robert. The Pearl cased off and was off sailing on the sea. Robert came up to Sara and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Welcome home, Sara. And don't worry, we'll save them," he said.

Robert left Sara and went about his duties. Sara, on the other hand, went to the railing and looked back home. The chest was still hidden and she still had the key.

_It was for the best,_ Sara thought. _Billy doesn't know that I rehid the chest._

Sara had to bury the chest so if Dunbar had Billy lead him to it; it would not be there. She promised to keep it safe; and it was a promise she was willing to die to keep. As night fell, Sara became a full member of the crew and had taken her brother's place. It was not a bad deal for a ten year old.


	10. No Safe Harbor

Author's Note: The piece of songs in here is "Better Days" by the Goo Goo Dolls and "By Myself" by Linkin Park.

Chapter 10 No Safe Harbor

Five Years Later

Sara finished off her rum and began her way from the tavern; avoiding the more drunken patrons. Tortuga was the last refuge and haven for pirates; and more came by the day. Five years had past and Sara was ever the true pirate. Raids and attacks were numerous all thanks to remaining on the Pearl. In those years, Sara's appearance had changed. No longer was her skin that town tan, but of the deep Caribbean tan that was a healthy golden brown. A recent trip to Singapore helped with a change of clothing. Black boots in the more pirate fashion, dark brown pants that were sure to fade in time. Her shirt was a medium to dark blue; which was left open on the top in the fashion Sara favored. Her dark brown curly hair, now at mid-back, was still pulled up by the maroon cloth.  
On the Pearl, everyone was accounted for and cased off. For the past five years, Robert had watched over Sara and saw the beautiful fifteen year old pirate she had become. But he had promised to himself that she was the one woman he would not touch. As the ship set sail, Sara and Robert could only wait excitedly to return to Port Royal and enact their revenge. They had hit other ports and knew that Dunbar would only listen to these attack reports for so long without action. Reports had reached the Pearl as well from the other pirate ships; showing average success over the Trading Company.

Dunbar stared at Elizabeth and Billy, having known they were his key on getting the chest. Billy had led him to the cave where he hid the chest; only to be as surprised to see it gone. Since then, several teams were sent to pick through the land between the cave and the spot Elizabeth had pointed out. Nothing had resulted from that.

"I grow tired of this," Dunbar said.

He was sitting at his desk, the mother and son stood before him in irons.

"You two are hiding the chest; moving it constantly. It stops now!"

"We told you where it was," Billy said. "If we knew other wise, why would we tell you?"

"Than it be your lives I take."

Dunbar drew his gun and aimed.

"You ask me what I want this year, and I try to make this kind and clear. Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days; cause I don't need boxes wrapped in strings and designer love and empty things. Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days," Sara sang.

She was sitting on the deck, the mast for a back rest and Teague's guitar in hand. A tune had came to her and had to get it out. As it did, Sara had begun to sing. It was not the haunting voice she had when singing Hoist the Colors; but more of a sadness to it. For five years, the only land Sara and the Pearl had stepped on was Tortuga and any back wash islands. Not counting the taken ports.

"So take these words and sing out loud. Cause everyone's forgiven now; cause tonight's the night the world begins again. I need some place where we could live and some thing only you can give. And that's faith, and trust, and peace while we're alive. And the one poor child who saved this world, and there's more who probably could. If we all just stopped and said a prayer from them. So take these words and sing out loud. Cause everyone is forgiven now; cause tonight's the night the world begins again.

"I wish everyone was loved tonight, and some how stop this madness. Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days. So take these words and sing out loud. Cause everyone's forgiven now; cause tonight's the night the world begins again. Cause tonight's the night the world begins again."

Sara stopped singing, but still kept the tune going. The crew knew of the only place she could live as the song told. Her longing to return to her home port was known to all. Finally, Sara ended the tune and all was quiet. The crew were sleeping off their rum; though Sara had no more than a buzzed sensation. The joy of being the youngest of the crew. The only one that was not drunk beyond belief other than Sara was Teague. He had joined the crew after the Court meeting; and was Sara's adoptive grandfather as it were. He had taught her how to play the guitar in the first place. The older pirate walked over and sat down next to Sara.

"You sure do have quite a voice," he said to her.

"It comes with the past, Teague. You know that."

"I do. And you know Jack won't rest until the Company is gone and Port Royal is restored."

"The Company's half of it."

Sara began to hum a different tune and attempted to put it on the guitar.

"I can't hold on to what I want when I'm stretched so thin. It's all too much to take in. I can't hold on to anything. Watching everything spin with thoughts of failure sinking in. How do you think I've lost so much? I'm so afraid I'm out of touch. How do you expect... I will know what to do when all I know is what you tell me. Don't you know, I can't tell you to make it go. No matter what I do, how hard I try; I can't seem to convince myself why I'm stuck on the outside."

Sara continued the tune, but stopped singing. Teague seemed to have gotten the message. Sara longed for a solid footstep, a bed that did not sway with the motion of the waves, and a roof overhead.

"You've done right so far," Teague said.

Sara kept playing but had heard the pirate.

"Most of the ports have been properly restored thanks to you. Azu had kept your commands well-known to the fleet. And being the youngest king, next to being a pirate, you have taken to the seas quite well. You will see your home and family again."

Teague put a hand on Sara's shoulder and left her to her playing. It was the sound that was heard over all the rest; and it seemed to have taken complete control of the other sounds. The tune Sara now played had no lyrics to it; but it did not need any. The wordless song continued throughout the night; being carried on the wind.

A distant tune was heard through the open balcony doors. It was early dusk and Elizabeth was putting a five year old James, or Jimmy, to bed. The youngest of the Turner siblings, Jimmy was ever caught up on the tales and stories his mother told him. Though it was Billy who did most of the story telling. When the music filtered into the chamber, Jimmy jumped out of bed and dashed to the balcony to listen. Elizabeth followed behind and listened. She recognized it as did Jimmy. It was the tune that Elizabeth taught Sara. And it was the sure sign that the now fifteen year old was still alive. Jimmy began to hum along with a smile.

The crew stopped when they heard the music. Though in the Land of the Dead, the tune had managed to cross over. Will hear it and knew it by heart. It was the tune that Sara had hummed when he had spent the day with her. The crew began their work again, each humming the tune. It seemed like the tune was leading them in their work. The dead seemed to have found the tune catchy as well, because a number of them began to hum as well. No one knew the title; save for Will.

_No Safe Harbor._


	11. Family Reunion

Chapter 11 Family Reunion

It had taken a few weeks, but the Pearl reached the island on which Port Royal was on. They used the port instead of using the tunnel; the easiest place to hide the Pearl was right out in the open. Sara gave orders before the crew broke from the ship. She and Robert made their way through the town. A boy, no older than five, ran past them.

"Jonathan, get back here," a semi-recognizable voice called after the child.

Sara looked and saw a now older Ben walking toward her and Robert. The other male stopped when he saw Sara.

"Sara?"

Ben had to take a close look at Sara and now recognized his old childhood rival. Robert was about to step between them, but Sara put a hand on an arm and stopped him.

"Aye."

"I can't believe it. Look at you; older and..."

"Dad, come on," the young boy said, coming back.

He looked up and saw the two friends there and ducked behind his father.

"Who's that?"

"Sara and..."

"Robert," he answered.

"Oh."

"This is Jonathan; adopted son. You..."

"No; we're not married," Sara said.

He's changed. I can't believe it.

Another five year old joined the group and was greeted by Jonathan. When Jonathan told the other who the two were, the unknown child pulled on Sara's right sleeve and she knelt down. He seemed to have recognized something about her.

"That's Jimmy Turner," Ben said.

Jimmy looked Sara over like he was looked for something. He began to hum a tune and Ben sighed.

"He's been humming that same tune for weeks now; don't know why. Strange if you ask me."

To Ben's surprise, Sara began to hum along with Jimmy. When it ended, Jimmy felt safe with Sara and Robert. Sara stood and looked at Ben, waiting for some smart alec comment she was used to. Before any could speak, Trade soldiers passed by.

"We best go," Robert said.

"Right. Nice to see you again, Ben. Come, Jimmy."

With that, Sara and the other two left and made their way to the mansion. Seeing the front guarded, Sara led the way to the kitchen entrance. Through this, Sara, her young brother, and friend had eluded capture that would had come from the front. Ian recognized Sara and left his cooking to greet her.

"I can't believe it. Done any good out there," he asked.

"It depends on your definition of good, Ian. Where's my mother and brother?"

Sara, disguised as one of the house waiters, carried Dunbar's lunch into the old governor's office. There she saw her family in irons, sitting off to a side.

"Your lunch, Lord Dunbar,' she said, setting the tray down on a side of the desk.

Dunbar ignored Sara as he did his paper work. Sara spotted an iron key and easily slipped it into the same sleeve of the hand she grabbed it with. As she walked past Elizabeth, Sara dropped it at her feet. Sara left the office as Elizabeth used the "I'm stretching" technique to get the key, and hid it. Sara returned the kitchen, having done what she wanted to do. The plan was that Sara would remain as one of the hands until after Dunbar left. Then she would changed back into her sea worthy clothes and take her family on the Pearl. Of course, things would change that plan. Robert was taking care of Jimmy for the day with the thought in mind that the youngest Turner would be the only to join them. The day passed without incident; Sara helping in the kitchen for the most part; which was not much. It was not until after evening meal did Dunbar leave. Sara ran upstairs and changed out of the barrowed clothes and back into her more comfortable clothes. Sara slid down the railing into the main foyer; the chest key in hand. She put it on and hid it under her shirt as she slid down. Elizabeth and Billy were there with Robert and Jimmy; unable to reach the Pearl without Trade involvement.

"Sara, you must be crazed," her mother said. "Coming back here."

"The fleet's been returning the right power. Port Royal needs to be the flag port of this movement," Sara said.

"We can't leave; Dunbar would know some one helped our escape," Billy told his sister.

"I want you and Robert to take Jimmy. He's been staying with Ben anyway," Elizabeth said. "Port Leon is still occupied."

"The Pearl's no place..." Robert began.

"It wasn't for me," Sara rebutted.

"Please, Sara. Had I know..."

"I'll take him. But we'll be back in five years. We need all the help we need."

The trio began their way to the kitchen, but Sara was stopped by one last question from Elizabeth.

"Where's the chest?"

"Hidden."

Sara knew that as long as Dunbar had her mother and older brother, it would not be safe to tell them. It was hidden in the forest grove about a hundred yards from where it was originally buried. The grove was sacred to Sara; having been taught by a witch there. So, it was the safest place she had.


	12. Powers Unbound

Chapter 12 Powers Unbound

The Pearl had been at sea for two weeks, attacking any port that still flew the East Indian Trading Company flag. Sara had Jimmy stay on the ship as she joined the crew on the attacks. Each attack was done during the night; as to operate with surprise. All were successful. Sara led the rescue of the governor and the other government officials for the port. Like a shadow, Sara had moved through each town as she made her way back to the Pearl. One night, between islands, all was quiet and well. Sara found her way on to the very front of the ship; under the figure head. She needed the time alone to practice the water spells she knew from her witch mentor and teacher. Those were the more gentler ones she knew; the others were to be used only in battles or a storm. Unknown to Sara, Calypso heard the spells the fifteen year old was casting. She remembered them; having taught them to the same witch. The sea goddess allowed Sara to continue with the spells and went about her own business. The last spell Sara cased was a scrying spell. She had some sea water in a bowl and had it in her lap. With the spell said, Sara peered into the bowl and saw the Dutchman.

Ten Years Ago

Sara completed the last of three counter-clock wise circles around the grove. She waited five minutes before the spell was gone to enter.

"Athena; Sara," she called out.

"You weren't followed?"

"No."

"Than enter."

Sara entered the witch's hut and closed the door. The five year old had helped Athena escape from the jail just months before. And in return, Athena was giving Sara lessons in magic. A witch from the Far East, Athena had been a captive to Sao Feng before the battle. Now, she was teaching the daughter of the two famous pirates the world has ever known. Sara, ever the five year old, looked around and tried to name the places Athena had been to just by her belongings.

"Child, rest your voice and feet," Athena said.

Sara sat down in a chair and waited quietly. Athena began the scrying lesson soon after and was amazed still to see that Sara had scried her father; whom she had not yet met. To make sure, Athena asked Sara to scry Singapore.

"That's next to impossible, child," the witch said.

"I heard my mum talk of Singapore and me dad," Sara said. "That's how I know."

_Amazing. Never before had I seen some thing like this._

"You do have a touch of destiny about you," Athena said.

An hour or two passed before Athena released Sara. She made three clockwise circles around the grove and it disappeared under the spell.

Present

Sara got comfortable on the crossbeam and found it much more easier to breath there than below deck. Since the day Athena told her that she had a touch of destiny, Sara wondered what kind of destiny fate had in store for her. It was that time of night when everything was quiet; which allowed Sara to gather her thoughts.

"A touch of destiny my ass," Sara said out loud.

A hard sea breeze came over the ship. Sara turned her head; obvious that she felt it. Calypso appeared in her human form, sitting not far from Sara.

"You've had a touch o' destiny since you've been born," the goddess said. "Tis upon yer very skin."

Sara looked herself over, unable in finding some sign of it.

"Tis the protection o' the Dutchman and the love o' a father."

Sara wondered if the destiny touch had something to do with her parents.

"My father had it; didn't he?"

Calypso merely smiled at Sara as she faded away.

_Goddesses,_ Sara thought. _Not a straight answer from the lot of them._

Down on deck, the sounds of a guitar being played filtered up to Sara; followed by a singing voice. She could not make out the words being sung. The tune was light and lively; and had those that could get up and dance. Jimmy, whom Sara had put to bed some hours earlier, was up and doing his best to learn the dance and keep up. Sara went down to the deck and with arguments, got back below deck and to bed. When Sara came back up, Robert grabbed her and threw her into the dancing. He knew his friend's sister needed it. With her past, Robert saw Sara change from being an outgoing child to being a pirate with a vengeance against Dunbar again the EITC. Sara did her best to get into the dance; but it seemed like her happy-go-lucky attitude was gone. Only when the sun rose did Sara finally get into the step and was enjoying herself.

"About time," Robert said.

"I'm not much of a dancer, Robert."

"I find that hard to believe."

Sara smiled as she rearmed herself with her sword. It had been more than a day since the Pearl had left Port Royal and the only way to restore power was to go right to the source.


	13. England

Chapter 13 England

It had taken nearly two months, but the Pearl reached England. Unlike all other port landings, the crew disappeared into the crowd. Sara, Jimmy, and Robert made their way to where Parliament met. Sara bumped into some one and excused herself. The other person caught a glimpse of a personality he knew before.

"Miss," he called out.

Sara turned and gave a questioning look. The man approached Sara and was looking for something.

"You look familiar," he said.

"I get that a lot in my line of work, mate," she said.

_She looks like..._

"Turner. Is your name Turner, Miss?"

"It is."

Jimmy had hid behind Sara, but was still seen by the man.

"How do you know?"

"You look like my brother; Bill Turner. I'm Brandon Turner."

Sara now took her turn to look at this"uncle" of hers. He did not look like the two older Turners she knew.

_He doesn't look like father or Bootstrap,_ Sara thought.

As if by mind-reading, Brandon exposed a wrist and showed a "P" that was burned on by a hot iron.

"Over three decades ago," Brandon said.

"What about Will," Robert asked.

Brandon looked around and hastily escorted the trio to his home. Once the door was closed, Brandon turned to them.

"His mother died when he was no more than nine. I was out at sea during that time and when I returned, he was gone. There's not much I can tell you."

Jimmy took his time in looking at his uncle's belongings. It was like any he saw Port Royal; though with some minor differences.

"We need an audience with the king. Lord Dunbar holds Port Royal and the other half of my family,"Sara said.

"Other half?"

"Mother and older brother Billy. Jimmy there is our younger brother. Dunbar wants something that's important and extremely precious to the family."

"Dunbar? Is he..."

"The leader of the East Indian Trading Company. I believe he's a member of Parliament as well."

"He is; but why an audience with the king?"

"We had tried before to do away with Dunbar," Robert said. "And failed."

Brandon sat down and thought how to go about this. Before he could saw anything, a woman about his own age entered the house.

"Mary, this is Sara and Jimmy Turner and their friend Robert," Brandon said.

"Greetings, young Turners," Mary said.

"They need our help in gaining an audience with the king."

"I have one tomorrow afternoon. They many come; but they'll need proper attire."

Mary looked them over and motioned for Sara to follow her.

Upstairs, Mary laid out a dress on the guest bed. At which, Sara stared. It was only of those "You've got to be kidding" looks.

"Youll never pass with what you're wearing. Please."

"No corsets. Mum tried to get one on me before and it wasn't fun."

"Agreed. Dinner will be served in one hour."

Mary left as Sara looked at the dress. A simple, but elegant dress, it was a light blue that had a V collar. In all her life, Sara never saw her mother in a dress. Sara came down, still in her pirate clothes, and saw her brother and friend in clothes that Brandon gave them.

"Thought you changed," Robert said. "Mary said company's coming."

Mary came in and rushed Sara up to her guest room. There, the aunt helped Sara change into the dress. Once they emerged from the stairs, the company hand arrived.

"Lord Gregory Anderson and his lovely wife Erin," Brandon said. "The Anderson's have been a long time family friend."

"These are our guests, Sara Turner and her younger brother Jimmy and their friend Robert," Mary said.

"Children of yours," Anderson said with a laugh.

"My brother's grandchildren. They arrived this morning from Port Royal. A situation there had forced them here."

"A Lord Dunbar has control of the EITC," Sara said, sitting down.

Unlike Erin, who waited to be seated, Sara took a more aggressive lead to it. Those who were still standing, followed her lead. For being a pirate for five or so years, Sara sure did not take a long time to change her manners and attitudes.

"Lord Dunbar? Why would..." Gregory said. "Are you sure. That man's been loyal to the crown for years."

"Positive," Robert said.

"Dunbar mean," Jimmy said.

"What does he want," Erin asked.

"Not exactly sure. But it's not good whatever it is," Sara said before Robert could say anything.

She felt the key on her bare chest under the dress. For years she has kept the key and protected the chest. Sara was not about to end that here. Dinner was ready and all filed into the dinning room. Sara, Erin, and Mary were assisted with their chairs. Soon, the dinner conversation went from the chest to the news that had begun to filter in from the Caribbean.

"Who would ever thought pirates helping," Gregory said. "Ports from all countries have benefited from this inaction; all over the world."

"You can never know with pirates," Erin said. "Nasty people if you ask me."

"How would you know, Lady Erin," Robert asked. "Have you met one?"

"Well, no. But the stories..."

"Ah, the stories. Many believe them. Tell me, Erin, what makes you believe pirates are nasty?"

"How they go about raiding respected places and ships."

Sara and Robert shared a concerned look. It seemed like even with what the fleet's doing, not everyone's pleased with piracy. The rest of the dinner went uneventful and the Andersons left a few hours later.

Mary woke Sara and Robert early to ready for the audience with the king. Brandon would take Jimmy for the day; which gave Sara the time and worry about what to say. Each dressed in the previous night's clothes. To Sara, this was a throw-back to living in Port Royal as she, Robert, and Mary climbed into the carriage. The two friends got a drive-by tour of London on their way to the palace. It was not until the evening when the trio were announced. Mary did her presentation; some minor thing about taxes. Than, the attention went to Sara and Robert.

"Lord Dunbar, the leader of the East Indian Trading Company, has Port Royal under his thumb. Many other ports had such control," Sara said.

"Your names?"

"I'm Sara Turner; and this is my friend, Robert Black. Your majesty, Port Royal is our home port and I was forced from it five years ago when the company first invaded."

"Lord Dunbar has been causing trouble her in England. I will send ten of my best ships with you when you leave," the king said.

"Thank you, your majesty," Sara said.

The trio bowed before they left. Outside, they were met by some of the Parliament.

"Lady Mary, may we speak with your guests," one asked.

Mary looked at the siblings and nodded before she climbed into the carriage. The one that spoke waited until the carriage pulled away before speaking again.

"Your majesty."

The group began to walk the streets, Robert slightly on edge. It appeared that the group of lords had saw Sara's necklace that marked her as the Pirate King.

"Lord Dunbar, unlike what he would tell you, believes the stories with a passion," the lord said.

"Who are you," Robert asked.

"Forgive me. I'm Lord Thomas Mallory. One of my fellow lords here saw your necklace and knew that you survived. You and your companions will have our support."

"Thank you, Mallory. But what did we do to deserve this support?"

"About a month ago, a Chinese pirate by the name of Azu Tan arrived and rumors came with him. He said that you, though with descriptions, had rallied the pirates from the four corners against the Company. Your ship will leave with our ships. As soon as you're ready."

"Thank you again. I just hope you know what you got yourselves into."

The group parted and the two friends made their way back to Brandon's home. Once there, they changed back into their comfortable clothes; forgetting about the uptight clothes that came with Sara's family station. Lord Gregory was downstairs speaking with Brandon when the two appeared. When he saw sara in her change of clothes, Gregory made a connection.

"Majesty," he said.

Brandon looked to his great-niece; wondering what Gregory meant.

"I'm the Pirate King. It comes with the territory."

"Now I place you. Lord Mallory had just spoken with you," Gregory said.

"He did."

"You have my support as well. But I heard that Dunbar is massing all of the remaining Company to Port Royal. That included all its ships. Believe what wish; but you home may be gone."

"Then we leave now. Gather the supportive lords and their ships; we leave before day's end."

Gregory nodded his head and left the house. Brandon was now worried about his niece and nephew, who joined the two.

"We'll be find, Uncle Brandon. The Brethren fleet will meet up and with the extra ships from the lords will help. You're welcomed..."

"No. My place is here. Mind your brother and yourself," Brandon said.

"Robert, round up the crew," Sara ordered him as she made her way to the door with an authorities walk.

Robert and Jimmy walked behind her as she left the home. Robert broke off to herd the crew as Sara took Jimmy back to the Pearl. By day's end, all ships bound for Port Royal left London's port.


	14. The Return

Chapter 14 The Return

The second night out, Sara showed Jimmy the key. He wanted to keep it with himself, but Sara refused. It was hers to protect; as well as the chest. A shout was heard from the crow's nest. Sara went to the railing just in time to see the _Flying Dutchman_ breaking the water's surface. None of the crew, save for Jack and Gibbs, saw it before. Gasps and other surprised expressions were heard behind Sara. She turned and saw her father on deck. Excited to see him again, Sara rushed up to him and greeted him with a hug. Jimmy stood back by Robert, scared of his father's sudden appearance. Sara pulled herself from Will and motioned to Jimmy to come over.

"Jimmy, you're not going to hurt," Sara said.

Jimmy shook his head and stayed where he was. Sara sighed and walked over to her brother, having Robert move. She picked Jimmy up and sat him on a barrel.

"Remember the stories mum and Billy told you?"

"About the _Dutchman_..."

"Yes. Meet the captain and our father."

Sara motioned to Will and helped her brother down so he could actually meet him. Sara stood back and watched the meeting. It was weird for Sara to watch the meeting, but Jimmy needed it. Soon, Jimmy was put to bed by Robert. Sara went about and tied down the loose rope and lines. Will watched his daughter go about the ship and saw in the past few years she had become a part of the crew and a pirate. When Sara past by him, Will gently grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"You'll have time tomorrow," he said. "Come and tell me what has happened in years past."

The two took a seat by the railing. There, Sara told what had happened; and explained the situation with Tom.

"I promised; remember?"

"I do. Where is it now?"

"In a grove only I know where."

Sara pulled out the key, took it off, and held it in front of Will.

"Only Billy and Jimmy knows I have it. If Dunbar learns of it, who knows what could happen."

At this time of night, everyone was sleeping and Sara had just begun to yawn. She put the key back on and rested her head on Will's shoulder; sleep finally over-taking her. It was the first time in five years the two saw each other. From the helm, Teague saw the two Turners and left them alone. He knew that once this small war was over, the father and daughter will be separated once again. Morning came and Sara was the first to spot a Trading Company ship and wanted to go attack it.

"How about it, Jack?"

A mere smile told the crew to ready for the attack. Everyone ran to ready themselves as Jack turned the _Pearl_ to the enemy ship. The other ships continued toward the Caribbean as the pirate flag ship went to attack. Those on the Company ship were taken by surprise of the attack. Sara and Robert led the attack from the _Pearl_; which took no more than an hour. Jack confronted the other captain as the Pearl's crew went to below to bring up the loot; which was loaded onto the Pearl. Gun powder, food, wine, any thing and everything. When the last barrel of gun powder was loaded, Sara followed the last of the crew back onto the Pearl.

"Not a bad choice of ships, kid," Jack said.

"Any Trading Company is a good choice, Jack."

Sara pulled out the hair cloth, shook her head to loose her hair, and retied her hair. A piece of hair fell loose and fell into her face; but she brushed it behind an ear. She had taken after her parents; and had earned her keep in the pirate world. Will saw that, and was proud of the fact.


	15. Sacking Port Royal

Chapter 15 Sacking Port Royal

Two months later, the small fleet reached Port Royal to see the entire port filled with Trading Company ships. Midday, the first of the ships from England was able to dock. The Black Pearl, to everyone's surprise, was able to dock. Sara gave orders, which was used to the crew by now; and they went to perform the orders. When Jimmy tried to follow Sara, but she pushed him back onto the Pearl.

"Jimmy, please stay here on the Pearl. Things could get rough, and I don't want you to get hurt," she said.

"I wanna fight, Sara."

"No. Stay here with dad and Bill."

"Why isn't dad fighting?"

Sara signed and knelt down to look at her brother.

"He can't fight on land because ten years has not past. He'll lead the sea attack."

Jimmy nodded, understanding now. Sara stood to see Bill coming up behind Jimmy.

"Some of us will watch your brother," he said. "Here until things get really bad. Then the Dutchman. Call if that happens."

Sara nodded and made her way off the ship. She had an air of authority to herself to herself as she made her way to the mansion. Once there, she fought her way inside. When Dunbar rushed from the office, he saw Sara dispensing the last of his guards. When Sara faced him, his eyes went wide.

"You. You're the waiter."

"No; pirate."

"You're the runt that escaped. You've caused me much trouble."

Dunbar drew his sword and aimed it at Sara's chest. Sara brought hers in front of her and waited for Dunbar to attack first. He did and drove Sara into the dinning room. From there, the workers fled into the kitchen.

The crew of the _Black Pearl_ tore through the town, attacking any Trading soldier they saw. The lords and other sailors that came with the Pearl fought with the pirates. Those that escaped the pirates made their way to the Trading ships. When the last of the opposing soldiers were either dead or escaped, the allies worked to free the government officials from the jail. Elizabeth and Billy, who was placed there, were armed and joined the pirates and lords.

Jimmy and Bill watched from the Pearl the action in town. They had family and friends there and hoped that they came out alive. Jimmy looked up to his grandfather with a look of concern. Bill put a reassuring hand on his grandson's shoulder and kept his eyes on the town. Jimmy wanted to go and fight; but knew he could be killed easier than the veterans of the sword.

Half of the Royal Navy ships that were stationed at the port joined forces with the lords' ships to destroy the escaping Trading ships. All knew that those on the ships had to be killed or captured.

Sara dodged the attack and did a dive roll under the next. She came up and pushed her own attack. They had moved from the kitchen, into the foyer, and outside. There, the fight was more of a show than something the townspeople had to run from. The lord kept back the younger sword fighter. Though he had years of training and practice on Sara, Dunbar could not over power her with skills. She was faster and lighter on her feet; but he was stronger and had more training. Both were equally matched in the streets since neither could draw first blood. The fight was carried down to the docks and the ships.


	16. Fight to the Death

Chapter 16 Fight to the Death

At the docks, the surviving pirates and soldiers heard the sounds of metal against metal growing closer. They saw Sara and Dunbar approaching, concentrating only on the other. They did not even realize they had boarded the _Pearl_. Jack, having seen Trading soldiers rushing to the ship, had the ship cast off. The crew ran to the riggings where they safely watched the battle. Bill had taken Jimmy over to the Dutchman to ensure that his sister or the lord did not injure him. After tense minutes of fighting, the two pulled apart. Breathing hard, they looked at each other.

"I'll give you credit. You know what you're doing," Dunbar said. "I wonder who taught you."

"I did. Skills that were inherited."

"Inherited? Taught is more likely. No skill can be inherited."

Sara attacked, but caught a hanging rope after a feint. She swung on it, coming around to Dunbar's back. He turned his head just in time to see her coming. Sword up, Dunbar parried the attack. Sara hit the swing high point and came back down for a new attack. As she did, she ripped the key off her neck and tossed it behind her to the helm. Jack caught it before he recognized what it was. He saw that Sara held it and protected it. Of which, she needed him to do so. When Sara reached the deck, she landed and received a cut on her face; from her left temple to her right jaw line. A line of blood marked where Dunbar cut her. Sara went to her knees, but attacked with an energy that no one has seen before.

At the helm, Jack took the _Pearl _out of the bay and into the open waters of the sea; keeping an eye on the fight on the deck. He knew that the pirate rules of engagement did not count nor matter here. He asked Bill before the two even reached the ship to take Jimmy to the Dutchman; the safest place for the five year old.

Sara's sword was knocked out of her hand and Dunbar held his sword to her neck. He smiled and brought his sword back to strike Sara through.


	17. The Strike

Author's Note: The piece of song in this chapter is "Feels like Today" by Rascal Flatts.

Chapter 17 The Strike

Dunbar felt a knife in his gut and knew he was dead. He looked up and saw a smile on Sara's face. But it was one that also told another story. He looked and saw his sword embedded in his opponent's gut. They both had gutted the other, but neither knew who survived. Sara was the first to move; shoving the lord from her; but kept her knife. With the fight over, the crew rushed over to Sara; who was now on her knees and holding her open wound. All were out of the youth giving water; all but jack. He left the wheel and rushed down; grabbing his flask off his belt. He shoved the crew out of the way, uncorked the flask, and poured the liquid on both wounds; front and back. They waited to see if it worked; which took several minutes. Sara moved slightly, but it was enough to show that the water also had healing powers.

Over on the _Dutchman_, the crew watched the fight. Only when Sara went down out of view did her family members worry. Minutes passed like hours until Sara was helped to her feet. Will was the first over and took his daughter into his arms. Sara accepted the hold and began to cry. The crew went to disposing of Dunbar's body and readying the ship to redock.

Elizabeth and Billy waited on the dock as the _Pearl_ docked. Sara was aided down the plank by Jack. The two were told what happened and were relieve to know Jimmy was still safe.

"He's on the _Dutchman_. I asked Bill to take him," Jack said.

They were still on the dock since Sara felt she did not have the strength to walk through town. She sat down and used the vertical post for support. Jimmy came running, and went to his mother; happy to be back. He went over to Sara after the reunion and gave her comfort and support only a younger brother could give.

Five Years Later

Sara was on the bow of the _Pearl_ with anticipation. They were a day from Port Royal, which had returned to its previous peace. Ten years had ended and all knew that Sara and Billy wanted to meet their father again. Sara, now twenty, was handed a flask by Billy.

"Jack's. It's water from the Fountain of Youth," he said. "The same that healed you."

Sara took the flask and drank her share. She handed it back and returned her gaze back to Port Royal. They saw that all the ports returned to what they were before and the pirates returned to what they did best.

Elizabeth and Jimmy waited on the cliff; watching the horizon. Sara and Billy came up behind them and waited with them for the green light. This was the family that knew the importance of their bonds. The green light flashed and the _Flying Dutchman_ appeared and was making its way toward the island. Sara began to hum and it was picked up by Billy so Sara could begin to sing.

"I woke up this morning with feeling inside me that I can't explain. Like a weight that I've carried, being carried away. But I knew something's coming. I don't know what it is, but I know it's amazing, you save me. My time is coming, and I'll find my way out of this longest drought. It feels like today, I know it feels like today I'm sure. It's the one thing that's missing, the only thing you're wishing. The last sacred blessing. It feels like today; feels like today."

Sara stopped singing and picked up the hummed tune again. It was the family's own tune and like their bond; it will never be forgotten.


End file.
